SheZap Meets DudePop
by ThatLousyAuthor
Summary: The last, for now, of our silly little SheZow stories.


"Go long! Longer than that! Keep going! Farther! You're almost..."

"Just throw it already!"

"All right, here it comes! Prepare yourself for the World Famous Hamdon Hail Mary!"

Has Boxter been telling the kids about his 'world famous' pass again? Back in highschool that man won state and he hasn't shut up about it since. Never put him and Wackerman in the same room as a football unless you wanna waste an hour hearing the whole story. Guy inherited his father's ego, but apparently not his arm. The younger Hamdon's Hail Mary fell to earth a pathetically short distance away, and then it mocked him.

"Ha! Nice throw dork! You couldn't..."

The rest of SheZap's insults were muffled by Guy stuffing the glamrock back in his pocket. The little lunatic's faint shouting could barely be heard as Maz jogged back and made the same observation in a more polite way.

"What happened to the World Famous Hamdon Hail Mary? I'd say you throw like a girl, but Kelly can toss it twice that far."

Guy reacted with his usual insecurity. "You wanna see a throw? I'll show you a throw! You go..."

Before he could say the last magic word my hologram popped up to shout him down. "Stop! Stop right now!"

Guy was equally confused and irritated. "What's your problem Sheila? All I wanna do is chuck SheZap into orbit. It'll only take a minute."

"That's my problem. That's why your Hail Mary doesn't have a prayer. Because all those times you switch to SheZow for 'a minute' add up to hours upon hours. You're using the ring too often and it's causing your muscles to atrophy."

The boys muttered in unison. "Atra... what?"

"Atrophy. It means you're getting weaker. You rely on your superstrength so much that you rarely get a chance to exercise your real muscles. Between fighting villains, making public appearances, and having fun with Maz you spend more time as SheZow than you do as Guy. If you keep transforming for every frivolous thing you'll waste away to nothing."

While Guy didn't have a clue what 'frivolous' meant he did get the gist of my warning. "Huh, I guess I should cut back on the public appearances. Kelly's not gonna like it, but we have too many SheZow conventions anyway."

Maz didn't like it either. "You can't cancel the Shevention! Not after all the work I put into my MegaMonkey costume!"

"Don't worry man, you can show off your costume right now. You drive the shehicle and I'll crouch under the dashboard so it looks like MegaMonkey stole it. It'll be hilarious!"

Maz's mood instantly reverted back to his usual blissful ignorance and the two of them raced down to the Hamdon's basement. Taking the elevator farther down to SheZow's lair they found an angry sibling awaiting them.

"What's this I hear from Sheila about you canceling the Shevention? Not after all the time I spent organizing it!"

Guy did his best puppy-dog eyes. "Aw come on sis, don't you care about my health?"

They had no effect on Kelly. "Not as much as I care about SheZow's image. Besides if you need to spend less time in glamazon form than stop using your powers to fool around with Maz so often. That would only disappoint one person instead of the whole fanclub."

That one person was buried in the closet searching for bits of his costume so Guy spoke for both of them.

"No way! I'm not gonna ditch my best friend just to please some fanboys in bad cosplay!"

Speaking of which that was when Maz leapt out wearing a pair of Boxter's sunglasses and one of Droosha's rugs. Kelly forgot about her brother's stubbornness as she tried to hold in a giggle.

"Let me guess, today's sidekick persona is The Carpetbagger?"

Maz was offended. "I'm MegaMonkey! Can't you tell?"

She was coming up with a snarky reply when her brother gave his opinion. "It's awesome! We're gonna fool everybody!"

He might actually be right considering how oblivious the average Megadaler is. Chucking the glamrock to his sister Guy transformed, leapt into the shehicle, and sped off with Maz. Kelly in turn rolled her eyes, chucked the glamrock onto my console, and headed for the sub-levels to work on one of her projects. When all three were out of earshot I got my chance to mess with SheZap

"So what do you think of your cage SheZap? Do you like the color or would you prefer to be trapped in a green crystal?"

I got the defiant response I expected. "Trapped? I can walk out of here anytime I want!"

He actually believed that, naively smearing hair gel on the wall of his transparent prison to create a shadow and banging his head as he tried to dive through it.

"What the heck? Why didn't it work? Maybe I gotta use something more solid. Let me just take these and..."

"For goddess sake put your tights back on! Those won't work either. Nothing will. The only way you're getting out of there is if someone lets you out, so I'd get comfortable."

"Oh please, I'm sure somebody will be here to free me any second now." The clone shared too much of Guy's ego to admit how terrified he was, but I could see it in his eyes.

"Who's going to come for you SheZap? No friends, no family, not a single person in the entire universe cares that you're down here."

"Someone... Someone will come for me! You'll see you stupid piece of junk!" It began to dawn on the miniature monster that he really was stuck in there forever. His voice quivered, his hands trembled, I enjoyed every bit of it, and then the strangest thing happened.

One moment I was using my robot arms to give SheZap's glamrock a good shake, the next moment there was a blinding flash of light, the moment after that a familiar figure stood before my console.

"DudePow! What are you doing here? When did you learn to teleport? And why did you change your costume? It's hideous."

Aside from the ring she'd done a total color swap replacing her usual blue and black with a tasteless orange and white. There were other differences too, like the sinister look on her face and the way she rudely ignored my questions. Despite these oddities it wasn't until she picked up SheZap's glamrock that I realized what I was dealing with. The room flooded with gas and my robot arms lunged out to seize her, but it was futile. Her and the glamrock simply disappeared in another flash of light. As if the situation weren't bad enough the elevator arrived carrying the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Holy SheZow Sheila! What's with all the alarms? Where did the glamrock go? And why does it smell like knockout gas in here?"

"There's no time to explain!" That's a lie, but no way am I gonna admit to her that I lost SheZap. "We have to warn your brother before those clones get to him!"

* * *

Meanwhile on a rooftop across town SheZap expressed his gratitude for the rescue.

"Let me out of this rock you orange doofus! Let me out right now!"

The 'orange doofus' fulfilled his oh-so polite request and in return got a hot curling wand pointed at her.

"You've got five seconds to explain who you are and what you want with me! Five, four...

His brightly colored savior was more annoyed than intimidated. "I'm you you moron! Or at least I'm the alternate universe version of you."

SheZap put away his weapon, but not his skepticism. "No, I'm me. You're a crazy person babbling about alternate universes. Let's be clear on that."

Orange and white was growing frustrated and impatient. "I'm not crazy! There really is an alternate universe where everyone has a copy. DudePow has SheZow, Maizy has Maz, Kelly has, well, Kelly, and DudePop has SheZap!"

The existence of an alternate universe raises countless scientific and philosophical questions, all of which SheZap ignored as he burst into laughter.

"DudePop! What kind of name is Dude..."

"Pop!"

True to her name she popped SheZap right between the eyes. Taken by surprise he stumbled backwards shouting the usual threats.

"I'll get you for that! I swear I'll..."

"Oh suck it up you big baby. I'm the only ally you've got."

"Ally? You just punched me in the face!"

"And it was hilarious, but I am on your side. DudePow keeps kicking my... er, I'm bored of fighting her and I wanna try a new superhero. I figure being SheZow's clone and my alternate self you're the perfect person to tell me his tricks. That way I go into the fight knowing all of his while he knows none of mine."

SheZap was warming up to his alternate self. "Hmm... I might actually have a use for you. I've got a plan that'll hurt SheZow more than any beating ever could, but I need a distraction for the first part."

Green whispered his scheme in Orange's ear and got a shrug. "Whatever, so long as I get a crack at SheZow I'm happy. Can I ask one favor though?

His hand drifted down to his curling iron in case another punch came."What kind of favor?"

Her hand pointed to the pile of clothing at his feet. "Put your tights back on!"

* * *

"SheZow! Come in SheZow!"

Instead of a superhero I was greeted by a sidekick with carpet stuck on his cheeks.

"Hey Sheila! Whaddya think of my costume?"

"Not the time for that Maz. Where's SheZow? It's important."

A familiar face popped up into view. "Can you give us a minute Sheila? We're kinda in the middle of something."

"What are you talking about? Wait, why do I hear sirens?"

Maz confirmed my suspicions. "Mr. Hamdon's been chasing us for miles! I'm not sure if he wants to arrest me for grand theft auto or congratulate me for stealing the shehicle."

"Well lose him and get back here immediately. SheZap's loose and he's got a new friend."

SheZow raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how did he escape from the lair with all your security?"

"No time to explain!"

By total coincidence the viewscreen suffered a mechanical error and shut off before they could ask any more questions. No longer able to pester me the boys instead focused on the situation at hand with Maz swinging the shehicle around a sharp corner while SheZow activated it's cloaking. Parking on the side of the road the pair hid under the dashboard until Boxter's siren was heard passing by and fading into the distance. When it was clear Maz climbed back into his seat, made them visible again, and started back toward the lair. His dedication was admirable, it was a shame SheZow had other priorities.

"Uh, hey, can we stop at a gas station or something before we head back? I've been holding it in for ages now."

...Are we seriously doing this? Have we sunk that low in just three stories?

"You've got a strange definition of 'ages'. You went right after we left the house!"

It would appear we have.

"Well it's been a long time for me!"

To my relief their filthy bickering briefly paused as Maz pulled into a relatively clean looking convenience store and SheZow almost broke the sound barrier running around back to the bathrooms, but was quickly resumed by Maz shouting through the door.

"What's the deal dude? Ever since you got the ring you've been draining the lizard more often than my lizard does."

Ugh, don't mention Maz Jr. I had to burn the shehicle's seats after that beast was done with them.

"Sheila told me it has something to do with my SheNA or my Shetabolism or one of those other things only her and Kelly understand." A flush was heard. "I've gotten used to going all the time, I just wish it was still yellow instead of pink."

"Wait a minute, so that strawberry snowcone you gave me yesterday..." Before Maz could finish his disgusting revelation SheZow flung open the door, laser lipstick at the ready.

"Stay away from him SheZap! I know you're out here so show yourself!"

Maz forgot about that snowcone as he witnessed the bizarre sight of his friend wandering around the alley jabbing his weapon into every shadow he passed.

"Uh, dude, are you alright? Do you actually see SheZap out here?"

To Maz's relief he shook his head. "No, but I feel him! My SheSP went off twice as strongly as it usually does for him. I was certain he was out here, that he was coming after... uh... some innocent civilians."

SheZow's face had turned bright red and he was glad Maz didn't get a chance to say anything. His sidekick's short attention span was diverted this time by a smirking glamazon stepping out of the alley's dark deadend.

"Is my lesser half worried? He should be! I've got a sidekick now and she's..."

SheZap was interrupted by a flash of light which faded to reveal a scowling machoborean blocking the alley's sunny exit. "Sidekick! DudePop is nobody's sidekick!"

She was strutting down the alley to give SheZap another one of her namesakes when SheZow just had to open his mouth.

"DudePop! What kind of name is Dude..."

"Pop!"

Ouch, right between the eyes. While SheZow stumbled backward SheZap leapt forward, tackling Maz into the shadows and dragging him down to who-knows-where. SheZow desperately smashed the pavement where they went through, but found no trace of his friend. DudePop's gloating certainly didn't help the situation.

"You hero types are pathetic. So attached to your precious sidekicks that you...

"Oh go DudePop yourself!"

He was in no mood for a brawl and simply stomped past her to go find Maz. Unfortunately DudePop did not a... Really? We were gonna do that tired reference? This script is awful.

"I wouldn't walk away SheZow, not unless you want a taste of my bola!"

See what I mean? He was turning around to ask what a bola was when his answer came in the form of two heavy spheres with a cord running between them, weighted just right so that upon striking a target they'd wrap around and tangle them up. SheZow was no exception and he toppled over into a puddle of who-knows-what, DudePop's boot on his chest.

"How has my alternate self had so much trouble with you? That was easy!"

* * *

Somewhere on the opposite edge of town lay a dirty, rusty, and until recently abandoned trailer. I say recently because it currently had two inhabitants, one tied to a chair while the other pestered him.

"So what's her name, uh, Boosha."

"Droosha."

"Whatever. So is she gonna want this rug back?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure? It looks so much better in green!"

Gross. Maz agreed with me and was eternally thankful that SheZap took the rug off him before dyeing it. He then smashed Boxter's sunglasses and ripped the patches of carpet off Maz's face before disappearing into the next room to, quote, 'get ready'. So terrifying were the possibilities those words conjured up that Maz was almost glad when SheZap returned with merely a videocamera and a messy lipstick job.

Almost. "Wha... What are you gonna do with me?"

Green drips fell from his lips as they curled into a giddy smile. "Whatever I want!"

* * *

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!"

"Stop, ow, making, ow, me, ow!"

Was she hitting him again at the end there or did he randomly decide to do a kitty impression? Either way SheZow's restraints had been loosened just enough to free an arm, though 'free' probably isn't the best description considering DudePop was holding his wrist and smashing his fist into his face. She was having so much fun with her bullying that she didn't notice the She-C-10 coming in to hover over the alley until my robot arms shot out to grab her. Her superstrength quickly overpowered my grip, but it was enough time for SheZow to reach his laser lipstick and slice his way to freedom. Leaping to his feet he wasted no time charging his foe, wildly swinging in an absolute rage. Unfortunately passion overwhelmed technique and his sloppy strikes were easily dodged. It was only when DudePop found her back against a wall that she reached into her rudetility belt and whipped out... a short metal bar?

SheZow shared my confusion and briefly paused his attacks to ask a touchy question. "That's your weapon? Isn't a little, you know, small?"

She replied with a swing at his head. He leaned back to avoid it, only to have the bar grow several times longer and smack him across the cheek anyway. She tried following up with another swing, but he was ready this time and knocked it away with his laser lipstick. So they continued for quite some time with neither of them landing a blow, metal clashing against laser as they dueled up and down the alley. The stalemate was finally broken when DudePop pulled a bit too far back for a swing, left an opening, and got a go-go boot to the gut.

Egotistical as always SheZow took the opportunity to trashtalk his opponent. "You're out of your league DudePop. Why don't you go back to your own universe and..."

The rest of his boast was drowned out by roaring laughter. "You think this is my best? I'm just toying with you!"

She proved her point by twisting the handle of her weapon to make two orbs of orange energy appear at the end. SheZow tried to block it, but her mighty warhammer easily smashed past his defenses and launched him into the sky. In defiance of both DudePop and Newton what came up did not come down, he instead hovered at the height of his trajectory shouting back to earth.

"What's the matter DudePop? Can't you fly? Us superheroes can!"

He was right to think she couldn't fly, but wrong to think she needed to. Immediately after making his taunt he felt a weight on his back and heard a voice in his ear.

"And I can teleport, so much cooler than..."

DudePop trailed off into silence as she realized her arms and legs were wrapped around a hero. SheZow was equally disturbed by the thought of a villainess embracing him and they both reacted the same way.

"Shesgusting!"

"Hepulsive!"

The second their frantic shouting and shoving managed to separate the two superbeings they parted ways, DudePop flashing into nothingness while SheZow made a beeline for the lair and it's shower.

* * *

"It was awful Kelly! She... She..."

"Did she hug you? Like the last five times you told me this story? Get over it drama queen! We gotta focus on finding Maz."

"I had a being of pure evil riding me piggyback! Show some sympathy!"

"I think I'll show disgust instead! How can you stand there whining when your best friend is missing?"

Guy looked at her like she'd just asked the dumbest question in the world. "Missing? Now who's being a drama queen? I'm sure Sheila already knows..."

"Hey don't drag me into this. I haven't a clue where he is."

Horror, disappointment, worry, I could spend all day describing the emotions my little correction stirred up in Guy. "Whaddya mean you don't where he is? This is the part where you go 'shemergency, shemergency' and tell us what SheZap is up to!"

"I'm a supercomputer, not a deus ex machina. I don't see why you kids have so much trouble grasping that."

"You have a satellite! Use that to find Maz! Do something!" He was clearly too desperate to be reasoned with, but I figured I'd give it one more try before turning the hose on him.

"If I could find him I would've already! It's not like I can tap my heels together three times and wish for SheZap to appear."

To everyone's shock SheZap did appear, or atleast his hand did. Popping out of a dark corner the glove only stayed around long enough to toss something at Guy before disappearing. Picking up the discarded object, a black plastic rectangle, he eyed it curiously

"What's this thingy? Is it one of those oldschool videogame cartridges I've heard about?"

Kelly snatched it from his hands and shared her expertise. "A videogame cartridge? Don't be ridiculous. This is obviously some sort of primitive harddrive, probably used for..."

"It's a VHS tape!"

My outburst left the children staring in utter confusion. I could've shouted "It's a Jabberwock!" and gotten the exact same amount of recognition. Figuring that showing would work better than telling I used my robot arms to grab the tape and shove it in the VCR on my console. Moments later Maz appeared onscreen bound to a chair and covered in green kisses.

"G... Guy? Are you there buddy? You gotta help me! SheZap is, well, you can see for yourself. Not just that, he's gonna... He's... He's back!"

If Maz had anything else to say it was forgotten as SheZap plopped down in his lap with a fresh coat of lipstick and resumed the barrage. Guy was literally shaking with anger and I figured I should stop the tape to spare his feelings.

I should, but it'd be funnier to keep playing until he... Hey get your hands off my VCR!

"How do I turn off this antique piece of... There! Alright Guy I know that looks bad, but at least Maz hasn't suffered any permanent damage. Now we gotta brainstorm how we're gonna find him."

Again Guy looked at her like she was an idiot. "Brainstorm? I already got our plan. If that doofus DudePop thinks she can take me than all I gotta do is wait for her next attempt and beat SheZap's location out of her."

Again he was wrong. "And how exactly are you gonna manage that? Did you forget she can teleport? The second she starts losing she'll use that to escape. However if we assume her power is dependent on light the same way SheZap's is dependent on shadow than all you need to trap her is some darkness."

Guy responded with a poor impression of her. "And how exactly are you gonna manage that? I'm not waiting until the sun goes down and I doubt she'd be dumb enough to fight me at night anyway."

"Oh, I've got a plan. Or should I say, I've got a planness..."

* * *

"Hey Maz you want another glass of orange juice?"

"I'm not falling for that again DudePop!"

She was about to make him drink it anyway when SheZap returned with his go-go boots gone. Tugging off Maz's shoes he propped up a chair infront of his captive and began the dreaded ritual with a cry of...

"Footsie!"

Maz tried to block this experience from his mind, but one overwhelming sensation forced it's way through all his mental barriers.

"Ew, clammy..."

* * *

While Maz suffered through his torture Kelly was down in the lair's lowest levels being shouted at by a strange man in a tiny cell.

"Whatever happened to the Sheneva Conventionness? You're a hypocriteness!"

She calmly dismissed his absurd accusation. "I didn't try to destroy Megadale and crash my floating laboratory into it."

"You kids were the ones who crashed my laboratoryness!"

She calmly dismissed his accurate accusation. "Irrelevant. Now do you want that television or not?"

"Of course, but why do you even need me if you've already got my equipmentness?"

"Because I've got better things to do than tinker around with your toys. Getting you to run it is easier than wasting twenty minutes figuring it out."

That's a lie. Me and her had both been trying to decipher his equipment since we first salvaged it with neither of us making any progress. Frankenweather might be a weirdo, but he's certainly a clever weirdo. Unlocking his cell Kelly led him down the hall to the chamber where his 'laboratoryness' was relocated after the crash and let the loony do his thing, carefully watching over his shoulder to memorize how he worked the machines. When he'd gotten the whole contraption operational he turned to the ponytailed warden and rubbed his hands with glee.

"So what'll it be? Ice hurricane? Lava tsunami? Of course notness! We're going for the dreaded lightning twister!"

He was getting way too into this and Kelly wisely pulled him back from the controls.

"You're gonna have to think smaller. All I need is for you to make it really cloudy and dark when I say so. Not even rain, just clouds."

The 'doctor', a title I refuse to recognize until I see a degree, reacted like he'd been slapped across the face.

"Cloudyness! I've harnessed the elements to do my biddingness, bent Mother Nature to my willness, and your only request is for a little shadeness! Than go sit under a treeness!"

"Look are you gonna do as I say or do I need to lock you in the closet with Fascimilady?" Kelly was starting to have doubts about her plan.

* * *

SheZow had been doubting her plan for a while, but having no plan of his own he went along with it. So far that meant aimlessly driving the Shehicle around waiting for DudePop to make another appearance.

"My butt is getting sore. Are you ever putting new seats in this thing Sheila? These are hard as rocks."

"Those are new seats. I got rid of the old ones after Maz Jr..."

Mid-sentence my smile was replaced on the viewscreen by Kelly's scowl.

"We're all set to go here. As soon as you see DudePop we'll..."

Karma caught up to her and she too was interrupted mid-sentence.

"I want a DVRness!"

"We agreed on a TV, nothing else!"

"It's pointless if I can't watch all my showsness!"

While it was amusing to watch his sister yell at somebody else for once he had more important things to focus on and switched off the viewscreen. He was checking the glove compartment for any loose cash to hit a drivethrough with when he was blinded by a flash of light. By the time his vision cleared the shehicle had plowed through somebody's fence and DudePop was sitting in shotgun.

"Nice driving. It's almost as good as your fighting."

Instead of retaliating with his own smacktalk SheZow simply smirked and glanced up at the sky. Following his gaze DudePop immediately lost her cocky attitude as she saw the heavens flood with thick black clouds and a pitch darkness settle over Megadale. Hitting a switch for the headlights she desperately tried to crawl over the windshield toward their cones of illumination, but was grabbed by the ankles and pulled back into her seat. What followed couldn't really be called fighting, more like wrestling. Aside from the gaudy costumes it wasn't any different from Guy and Kelly battling over the remote. It was entertaining though and I let them go at it for a while before finally intervening. Again it took her only seconds to escape my grasp, this time in the form of seatbelts instead of robot arms, but again it was long enough for SheZow to get the upper hand. Forcing down his revulsion he pinned her to the seat and glamrocked her. Holding up his captive at eye level he began the interrogation.

"So what'll it be DudePop? Would you rather go back to your own universe or into my sock drawer?"

* * *

Being a backstabber at heart DudePop didn't hesitate to betray her ally, but unfortunately a lifetime of teleporting left her with a poor sense of direction. She could only remember which trailer park he was at, not which specific trailer he was in. SheZow was wandering through the rows looking for any sign of his friend or his enemy when he heard something strange, a piece of classical music he vaguely recognized. Having no other leads he headed toward the sound, all the while trying to remember where he'd heard this tune before. It wasn't until he reached it's source that the horrifying realization struck him. It was 'Here Comes The Bride'!

Kicking down the door he was confronted by a scene from his nightmares, SheZap in a tattered wedding dress practically dragging a terrified and tuxedoed Maz down the aisle. The ceremony came to a screeching halt as SheZow smashed the stereo and objected to this union by tackling the bride, quickly descending into a superpowered catfight which completely wrecked the already messy trailer. It didn't take long at all for them to knock down a wall, blast a hole in the ceiling, and tip the whole thing over. It finally ended with our hero on the ground and the villain standing triumphantly over him.

"It's so sweet of you to show up at our wedding, but I'm afraid we've gotta leave for the honeymoon!"

The very thought sent SheZow into a white hot fury, but he had an idea. Leaping to his feet he didn't try to punch or slash SheZap, instead he gave his clone a great big bear hug and shouted.

"Sheyeah!"

This sparked a green and pink lightshow which replaced the two glamazons with a pair of mundane twelve year old boys, one of them looking slightly sickly and still wearing that dress. Maz seized the opportunity to seize his tormentor, holding the greenish Guy up out of reach from his shadow and covering his mouth so he couldn't transform again. Having never bothered with this form except as disguise he was easily overpowered and his feeble muscles could only struggle in vain as our Guy zapped him with the glamrock. A moment later he held his nemesis in the palm of his hand while Maz clutched an empty dress.

"You showed up just in time dude! I really didn't wanna marry SheZap."

"You didn't even give me a chance! I would have rocked your..."

Shoving the glamrock and it's annoying occupant into his pocket Guy tried his best to sound nonchalant as he asked the obvious.

"So... If you're not marrying SheZap than who's gonna be your lucky bride?"

Maz glanced back and forth between his best friend and the wedding dress in his hands.

"Well..."

* * *

"This doesn't seem right."

"What's wrong with it? We're sending her back home just like you promised. You never said anything about letting her out of the glamrock."

"I implied it."

"So what? It's her own fault for going with some vague spoken arrangement instead of getting a written contract. I draw one up every time I make an agreement."

"Maybe that's why your only friend is Wanda."

I'm quite certain Kelly could have melted steel with the glare she gave her brother for that remark. Feeling the heat he changed the subject by gesturing toward an enormous machine which dominated this chamber of the liar.

"So are you sure this thing even works?"

The 'thing' in question was a contraption Kelly cobbled together from the Icecaliber 2.0's components, some of Frankenweather's tesla coils, and the kitchen microwave. In theory it should send the glamrock holding DudePop back to her own universe. In practice it'll probably just explode.

"I'm pretty sure." She displayed her confidence by throwing a switch to activate the device. I displayed my confidence by running a diagnostic on the fire suppression systems.

Guy shouted over the screeching machinery. "You're 'pretty sure'? What exactly do you mean by that?"

She answered without bothering to look up from the readouts. "Like fifty percent sure."

"So you just launched DudePop through the interdimensional void on the same odds as a coin flip? That's messed up!" As if to prove his point smoke began belching from the machine.

Pulling the switch back she shut it off, popped open it's door, and examined the now empty containment chamber. Satisfied with the results she finally turned her attention to him. "No, that's science."

The siblings were about to get into an ethics debate/shouting match when Maz's voice called from down the hall.

"Hey Guy I made you a snowcone! Hope you like lemon!"

Ew.

* * *

Hello there readers, Sheila here. Have you enjoyed our little stories? I'm ashamed to admit I have, and I'm sorry to say this is the last one. When season two rolls around we'll start churning these out again, but I'm afraid we must part ways for now. The author is moving on to a new project and I'm losing my narrator gig to some vulgar old tree. It's depressing I know, but don't lose hope. With any luck I'll get to she you again.


End file.
